Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional toilet apparatus. The disclosed toilet apparatus includes a toilet body provided with a toilet bowl having a drain outlet in a lower part thereof, a discharge part communicating the outlet to a waste collection tub located below the toilet body, a drainage channel branched off from the discharge part, a toilet flushing device supplying flush water to the toilet bowl and a detecting device which detects a user of the toilet body.
In this toilet apparatus, after the detecting device has ceased detecting the user, a small amount of flush water is firstly supplied into the toilet bowl by the toilet flushing device so that toilet paper or the like remaining in the toilet bowl is caused to flow into the waste collection tub with the flush water. A large amount of flush water is subsequently supplied into the toilet bowl to flush the toilet bowl. In this case, the flush water supplied into the toilet bowl is caused to flow into the drainage channel but not discharged through the discharge part into the waste collection tub. Accordingly, the toilet apparatus can prevent a large amount of flush water from being discharged into the waste collection tub.
Patent Document 2 discloses another conventional toilet apparatus. The disclosed toilet apparatus includes a toilet bowl, a waste collection tub, a discharge part and a closing tool. The waste collection tub is provided below the toilet bowl. The discharge part communicates between the toilet bowl and the waste collection tub. The discharge part can be opened and closed by the closing tool. More specifically, when a user is seated on a toilet seat provided above the toilet bowl, the resultant load causes the closing tool to open the discharge part. The closing tool closes the discharge part when the user departs from the toilet seat. The toilet apparatus includes a drainage channel from which is branched from the discharge part located above the closing tool. The drainage channel has a downstream end communicating with a purification processing device. An exhaust pipe is connected to the drainage channel. The exhaust pipe is provided with air exhaust equipment.
When the user departs from the toilet seat and the toilet is to be flushed, flush water discharged from the toilet flushing device flows through the drainage channel into a purification processing device since the discharge part is closed by the closing tool in the above-described toilet apparatus. Foul odor rising from the purification processing device is exhausted through the exhaust pipe provided in the middle of the drainage channel.